Skrzynka losująca
Skrzynka losująca – przedmiot występujący w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII w trybie Zombie. Skrzynka losująca daje nam losową broń. W Black Ops, Black Ops II i Black Ops III (oprócz Origins) jest to broń, której nie możemy zdobyć ze ścian. Dzięki skrzynce losującej możemy dłużej przetrwać rozgrywkę w trybie zombie, jeśli wylosujemy odpowiednio mocną broń. Koszt użycia wynosi 950 punktów, jeśli zdobędziemy Fire Sale to przez 30 sekund koszt użycia będzie wynosił 10 punktów. Jest ona także potrzebna do pokonania elektrycznego zombie, poprzez wylosowanie granatu IEM. Call of Duty: World at War *M1 Garand (wszystkie mapy) *M1 Garand z Granatnikiem (wszystkie mapy) *Panzerschreck (wszystkie mapy) *FG42 (wszystkie mapy) *M2 (Nacht der Untonten) *MG42 (wszystkie mapy) *Typ 100 (Shi No Numa i Der Riese) *Browning M1919 (wszystkie mapy) *Koktajl Mołotowa (wszystkie mapy) *Thompson (wszystkie mapy) *Dubeltówka (wszystkie mapy) *Dubeltówka ze ściętą lufą i uchwytem (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt) *Kar98k (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt i Der Riese) *Kar98k z lunetą (Nacht der Untoten) *Springfield (Nacht der Untoten i Verrückt) *Arisaka (Shi No Numa) *BAR (wszystkie mapy) *Magnum .357 (wszystkie mapy) *N° 74 ST (Wszystkie mapy, można go zobaczyć gdy skrzynka losująca losuje broń, jego zdobycie graniczy z cudem) *PPSz-41 (Verrückt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Shi No Numa i Der Riese) *Małpka z talerzami (Der Riese) *Karabin M1A1 (wszystkie mapy) Call of Duty: Black Ops *FAMAS (wszystkie mapy) *Commando (wszystkie mapy) *China Lake (wszystkie mapy) *M72 LAW (wszystkie mapy) *Kusza (Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La,) *CZ75 (wszystkie mapy) *CZ75 podwójny (wszystkie mapy) *AUG (wszystkie mapy) *Nóż balistyczny (wszystkie mapy) *SPAS-12 (wszystkie mapy) *Dragunow (wszystkie mapy) *L96A1 (wszystkie mapy) *Python (wszystkie mapy) *Spectre (wszystkie mapy) *Galil (wszystkie mapy) *G11 (wszystkie mapy) *RPK (wszystkie mapy) *HK-21 (wszystkie mapy) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy) *Thundergun (Kino der Toten, Ascension i Nacht der Untoten) *Małpka z talerzami (wszystkie mapy, oprócz Ascension, Call of the Dead i Moon) *Krzyk Zimy ("Five" i Verrückt) *Urządzenie Gerscha (Ascension i Księżyc) *Matrioszka (Ascension i Call of the Dead) *Padlinożerca (Call of the Dead) *V-R11 (Call of the Dead) *31-79 JGb215 (Shangri-La) *QED (Księżyc) *Wave Gun (Księżyc) Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Typ 25 (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *MTAR (wszystkie mapy) *Five-Seven (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *Dwa Five-Seveny (wszystkie mapy) *S12 (wszystkie mapy) *RPG (wszystkie mapy) *Machina wojenna (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *SMR (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead i Origins) *Python (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead i Buried) *Galil (wszystkie mapy) *Executioner (wszystkie mapy) *HAMR (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *RPD (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead i Origins) *Małpka z talerzami (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *IEM (TranZit, Zajezdnia autobusowa, Miasto, Farma) *LSAT (Nuketown Zombies i Mob of the Dead) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy opowieści o Eterze oprócz Miasta i Farmy w trybie Żałoby) *Likwidator Tarcia (Die Rise jeśli wcześniej została zbudowana) *M1911 (Mob of the Dead, jego zdobycie graniczy z cudem) *M1927 (Mob of the Dead i Origins) *Blundergat (Mob of the Dead) *Paralyzer (Buried) *Remington Nowy Model Wojskowy (Buried) *Bomba Czasowa (Buried) *Ray Gun Mark II (Buried, po zdobyciu DLC Venegance we wszystkich mapach ale szanse zdobycia tej broni są mniejsze) *MG08/15 (Origins) *KSG (Origins) *Skorpion EVO (Origins) *SCAR-H (Origins) *B23R z powiększonym magazynkiem (Origins) *MP40 z uchwytem (Origins) *AK-74u z powiększonym magazynkiem (Origins) *G-Strike (Origins jeżeli już wcześniej się miało G-Strike) Call of Duty: Black Ops III *205 Brecci (wszystkie mapy) *48 Dredge (wszystkie mapy) *Argus (wszystkie mapy) *BRM (wszystkie mapy) *Dingo (wszystkie mapy) *Drakon (wszystkie mapy) *Gorgon (wszystkie mapy) *Haymaker 12 (wszystkie mapy) *HVK-30 (wszystkie mapy) *ICR-1 (wszystkie mapy) *Locus (wszystkie mapy) *Man-O-War (wszystkie mapy) *Pharo (wszystkie mapy) *Sheiva (wszystkie mapy) *SVG-100 (wszystkie mapy) *VMP (wszystkie mapy) *Weevil (wszystkie mapy) *XM-53 (wszystkie mapy) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy) *Li'l Arnie (Shadows of Evil) *Bootlegger (Shadows of Evil) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (The Giant) *Małpka z talerzami (The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima) *Mina pułapka (Der Eisendrache) *Razorback (Zetsubou No Shima) *Marshal 16 (Zetsubou No Shima) *MX Garand (Zetsubou No Shima) Ciekawostki *Czasem może wylosować się miś (prawdopodobnie miś Samanthy) i potem można usłyszeć śmiech Samanthy i chwile później miś leci do góry a skrzynka losująca na chwile lewituje a potem znika (przed zniknięciem "Demoniczny głos " śmieje się a potem mówi "Bye, Bye!" (i skrzynka przenosi się gdzieś indziej) i odzyskujemy punkty które wydaliśmy na kupienie losowej broni (odzyskujemy punkty tylko wtedy, kiedy wylosuje nam się miś Samanthy), w Call of Duty: Black Ops II zamiast śmiechu Samanthy jest śmiech Richtofena a w Mob of the Dead zamiast misia Samanthy jest kłódka i zamiast śmiechu Richtofena można usłyszeć dźwięk zakładania kłódki. *Misia Samanthy nie ma w Nacht der Untoten, Zajezdni autobusowej i na Farmie. *Skrzynka losująca nie występuje w Dead Ops Arcade. *Występuje też sekretny bonus skrzynki losującej kiedy skorzysta się ze skrzynki losującej wystarczająco wiele razy to spowoduje że na skrzynce siedzi miś (daje on to że zwiększają się szanse na wylosowanie dobrej broni). *Można zamknąć skrzynkę zanim wylosuje broń używając IEM. *W Mob of the Dead i Origins ma inny wygląd. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II misie w miejscach spawnu skrzynki losującej mogą ruszać swymi głowami przez krótką chwilę. *Jedynie w Origins trzeba włączyć zasilanie żeby użyć skrzynki losującej. *Skrzynka losująca została wynaleziona przez Grupę 935, która zaobserwowała że losuje ona bronie z różnych epok. *W wersji na Nintendo DS jest szafką z broniami. Dodatkowo nie trzeba czekać na wylosowanie broni. Galeria 2013-06-29_00002.jpg|Miś siedzący na skrzynce losującej opisany w Ciekawostkach Mystery_Box.jpg|Skrzynka losująca 2013-06-22_00035.jpg|Kłódka 2012-12-02_00007.jpg|Miś Samanthy wylosowany w skrzynce losującej 2013-05-24_00035.jpg|Skrzynka losująca w Mob of the Dead 2013-10-31_00088.jpg|Skrzynka losująca w Origins 2013-10-02_00072.jpg|Skrzynka losująca w Origins CoDWaW_2012-10-13_20-39-55-83.jpg|Skrzynka losująca w Der Riese Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III